The Royal Navy
Marine The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland'' is the navy of the British Empire. It is the largest and strongest navy in the world, with the next following (Spanish) unable to match the size and prowess of the British Navy. The Royal Navy has been a conquering force, a peace-keeping tool, and a path-finder to many strange new lands. Always serving the Empire, the Royal Navy has rarely tasted defeat in it's long-lasting life. If you should ever find yourself aboard a vessel that is an enemy to the British Empire, you would do best to pray to whatever god you have.'' Statistics Ship Statistics Personnel Statistics Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' 300px-The Battle of Cape Passaro.jpg|The Battle of Cape Passaro 59080073 1 x.jpg|The Blue Banshee in all of its glory (1752) The Black Destroyer crashing through the waves towards The Royal Black Guard's failing fleet..jpg|The Black Destroyer battling The Royal Black Guard (1751) 500px-Mariners-Swivel cannon-B.jpg|HMS Black Mercenary (1752) DOR BRC BORGM 00068.jpg|The Royal Black Guard Revolt 210px-Lorient-au-18-eme-siecle.jpg|Raid on Lorient (1746) Screenshot_37.png|HMS War Titan in Training Maneuvers Trafalgar-Auguste Mayer.jpg|''HMS Black Mercenary destroying a French Frigate ' Ship Types The Royal Navy has a wide variety of ship-types under her belt. Structure Structure of the '''British Royal Navy' The following ranks are a part of the '''British Royal Navy. ' They are listed from the highest rank to the lowest rank. The First Lord of the Admiralty has complete authority over the entirety of the Navy, if any questions or guidance are needed, please report to them.'' ( ) ''- denotes another term for rank.'' The Board of Admiralty The Board of Admiralty is a group of admirals/former admirals who are, simply put, in-charge of the Navy and it's affairs (under restrictions laid down by the government, of course). The men and women on the Board of Admiralty are war-hardened veterans, and do not back down from fights.The Royal Navy is part of Her Majesty's Naval Service, which also includes the Royal Marines. The professional head of the Naval Service is the First Sea Lord who is a Fleet Admiral and member of the Defense Council of the Great Britain and Ireland. The Defense Council delegates management of the Naval Service to the Admiralty Board, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. First Lord of the Admiralty The Lord of the Admiralty is the high-commanding-officer of the Board of Admiralty. Every battle, skirmish, refueling, or otherwise military process performed by the Navy is ran through him. The Lord of the Admiralty is Tobias Squidhayes, under the guidance of the illustrious war hero Sir Maximillian Phillip Beckett former Lord of the Admiralty. The role use to be held by Lord Nathaniel Joseph Garland I, commonly known as Sven Daggersteel, and will immediately receive the role back if he returns due to the respect and honor of his past duties. Royal Marines The Royal Marines are a branch of the Royal Navy that are specially trained to fight on land, or during a boarding. They were reinstated in early 1745 by Johnathan Francis Anthony O'Reilly I. Current Head of the Royal Marines: Lt. Colonel Chris Gunhound HCO's of the Royal Navy *'Commander-in-Chief of the Forces - His Grace, the Duke of Newcastle' *'First Lord of the Admiralty, Fleet Admiral (First Sea Lord) - Tobias Squidhayes' *'Senior Naval Lord, Admiral (Second Sea Lord) - Andrew Beckett' *'Second Naval Lord, Vice Admiral (Third Sea Lord) - Thomas McWard' *'Third Naval Lord, Rear Admiral (Fourth Sea Lord) - Jeremiah Sharkbones' Officers *Commodore Captain Savage *Lt. Colonel Chris Gunhound *Commander Edward Stormmorgan *Admiral Eliza *Captain Hector Bridgefoote *Second Lieutenant Henny Harrison *Admiral Jack Pugshot *Admiral Jade Darkskull *Lieutenant Jason Darkskull *Commodore James Faircastle *Admiral Jeremiah Sharkbones *Vice Admiral Jessie Redeagle *Commander Joseph Ironbeard *Major Luis Sailwalker *Commodore Matthew McBellows *Vice Admiral Paris *Vice Admiral Pepper Burnsilver *Commander Peter O'Foote *Commander Raven Sternmonk *Commodore Will Keelquick Ranks of the Royal Navy *'Fleet Admiral, Lord of the Admiralty'' Leads in the front of the Group, center in formation, Member of the Board of Admiralty, member of the Defense Council of the Great Britain and Ireland. The Defense Council delegates management of the Naval Service to the Admiralty Board, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. Lord of the Admiralty, later known as First Sea Lord and Chief of the Naval Staff, he directs naval strategy in wartime and is responsible for planning, operations and intelligence, for the distribution of the Fleet and for its fighting efficiency and military head of the Navy. *'''Admiral, Senior Naval Lord' Leads to the right of the Second Naval Lord, who is directly behind the Lord of the Admiralty in Diamond formation. Member of the Board of Admiralty. Primary function is Chief of Naval Personnel. He is responsible for manning and mobilization and other personnel questions relating to the Royal Navy and Royal Marines. *'''Vice Admiral, Second Naval Lord' Leads behind the Lord of the Admiralty is the Controller of the Navy. Member of the Board of Admiralty. He is mainly responsible for Naval and construction, Material Departments, Ship design and training. *'''Rear Admiral, Third Naval Lord' Leads to the left of the Lord of the Admiralty. Member of the Board of Admiralty. Fourth Sea Lord (or junior) Sea Lord and later Fourth Sea Lord and Chief of Naval Supplies. He is chiefly responsible for the Transport, Victualing and Medical Departments and training. *'''Rear Admiral, Fifth (Sea) Lord, Fourth Naval Lord' Member of the Board of Admiralty. Forth Naval Lord later known as Junior Sea Lord. He has overall responsibility for all training and recruiting. *'''Commodore'' is responsible for keeping the crew under control. Barks out orders for the crew to follow during combat.'' *'Captain' is the ship, guiding and using his skills as a pilot. *'Commander' in in charge of the crew assignments and a Gunner *'Lieutenant Commander' in charge of Repairs and a Gunner *'Lieutenant' is in-charge of Gunners and a Gunner *'Gunner, self-explanatory'' *'''Gunner’s Mate, Junior Gunner *'Midshipman, Repairs or a Gunner'' *'''Yeoman also called Chief Petty Officer, Repairs or a Gunner *'Boatswain also called Petty officer, Repairs'' *'''Boatswain’s Mate, Repairs *'Quartermaster also called junior petty officer, Repairs'' *'''Cadet also called Seaman, Repairs 'Member Portraits' ' Admiral Johnny Young.jpg|His Grace Lord Giovanni Goldtimbers, Prime Minister Sven Dagger.jpg|The Right Honourable Lord Nathaniel Joseph Garland, Lord of the Admiralty, Retired Screenshot 36.png|Sir Maximillian Phillip Beckett, Acting Lord of the Admiralty, KG, KB, PC, MP Jan272019-22.jpg|Andoni Beckett Lord of the Admiralty, Retired 400px-Cosmo Gordon, 3rd Duke of Gordon.jpg|Marc Swordbreaker Lord of the Admiralty, Retired Henry Hawley.jpg|Lord of the Admiralty, Tobias Squidhayes NMM NMMG BHC3005.jpg|Senior Naval Lord, Samuel Hornigold 800px-Augustus Keppel BHC2821.jpg|Second Naval Lord, Thomas McWard JS1752.jpg.jpg|Admiral Jeremiah Sharkbones, Second Naval Lord, Retired, Comptroller of the HM Royal Navy, Lieutenant in HM Royal Marines ' 'Uniform' His Majesty's Royal Navy Uniform Admiral Hat/Diplomat Hat Adventure Long Coat, Black Gold Long Coat Plain or Gold Embellished Vest, Silver Snake Vest, Embellished Black Gold Vest Prince Shirt, Plain Dealer Shirt Adventure Breeches Regular Box Belt, Adventure Belt Raven Boots, Adventure Boots *Admiral Hat is found at the tailor on Padres Del Fuego *Diplomat Hat is found at the Peddler when offered *Adventure Long Coat obtained by doing Adoria's quest at the Padres tailor *Black Gold Long Coat obtained at the Peddler when offered *Plain or Gold Embellished Vests in loot *Silver Snake Vest obtained from Halloween quest *Embellished Black Gold Vest obtained from Peddler when offered *Prince Shirt obtained from Peddler when offered *Plain Dealer Shirt obtained from Peddler when offered *Adventure Breeches obtained by doing Adoria's quest at the Padres tailor *Regular Box Belt *Adventure Belt obtained by doing Adoria's quest at the Padres tailor *Raven Boots obtained from Peddler when offered *Adventure Boots obtained by doing Adoria's quest at the Padres tailor 'Motto' Si vis pacem, para bellum '' ''If you wish for peace, prepare for war Videos Badges Royal_NavyHonor.jpg|The Royal Navy Medal of Honor Conduct_Medal.jpg|Navy Conduct Medal Petty_Officer_Award.jpg|Petty Officer Award Petty_Officer1.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Award Small_badges.jpg|Many small badges Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal Marines